


nothing breaks like a heart

by charlieVSuniverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, POV Lance (Voltron), Reverse Soulmates AU, Short One Shot, not really soulmates but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieVSuniverse/pseuds/charlieVSuniverse
Summary: They weren't soulmates but they fell in love anyway. Now it ends, and these are the thoughts that are taking over Lance's brain.(this fic takes place in a span of seconds)(no names are called so this is a rather universal fic and if you want you can think of another ship of yours, I just wrote it with Klance on my mind)





	nothing breaks like a heart

We fell in love and it was good. It was kind and generous, and we felt that everything was possible when we were next to each other. Your smile was my savior, and mine was yours so we always, without fail, smiled at each other to make our worlds just that bit better.  
Together we were the greatest, and we were supposed to stay that way for the rest of our lives; at least that’s what we promised. It was the perfect plan.

But now all that is left are these memories of us being so incredibly, painfully happy together, our photos hang on a wall that will soon end up in neatly described boxes, and tears drying way too quickly. Of course, there will also be the sorrow, the realization that we lost what we had and what we could’ve had later on because of a sick, painfully simple joke played on us by the ever so cruel Universe.

“I’m sorry”, I say but it doesn’t mean a thing. What am I even sorry about? About our love ending? Or perhaps about the plan that will never come to be? Maybe it’s because I loved being loved by you, or maybe I just don’t like changes. Maybe all of the above, or maybe none. I don’t know. But I am, I am sorry. “Truly”, I add but no following words come out of my mouth. If they did, would you believe me? Would you share my emotions?

“I know.”

You look sad and I instantly want to hug you to my chest and save from all hurt that is waiting for you in the world – but it is no longer my place to console you, to be your relief and comfort. I must admit, the need is strong nonetheless. I_t must be an old habit_, I think to myself consciously. But somewhere deeper I know that that’s not it; that this is the last breath of my dying love to you. _Besides, I could not save you from myself. That’s just not how this works._

It makes me feel like a monster.

I think we both knew it was coming, and it hit us like a train anyway. Why is that? Did we think we could escape the pain by simply not admitting it was possible to feel it?

Maybe if we were brave enough you wouldn’t have to hurt like this, I don’t know. I will ask you about it in ten years or so, when the hurt is no longer there - would you prefer honesty over kindness? Would it be better if you and I never became “us”?

God, I hope you don’t feel that way. I hope you realize as I do, that in that moment of my life you were crucial to my well-being, you were everything that was keeping me together. You helped me get where I am now and, although it cannot be nice to just be the transition stage, I am grateful for that, for your love and care, for all the moments that led me here and now.

Because of you, I was able to meet my true love, and I will never forget your part of that. Never.

But it’s time to let go of you now, so I do.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is different - but is it a good different?
> 
> Thank you for your time, kind reader. It was very nice to have you here.   
If you liked my work, perhaps you'd like to leave me kudos?


End file.
